Flor selvagem
by lima73
Summary: Haruno Sakura tenta o suicídio, mas é socorrida a tempo e fica em estado de coma. Enquanto isso, seu noivo, Uchiha Itachi, descobre seu obscuro passado e sua infidelidade no presente através de seus diários.
1. Um achado no meio das dúvidas

**Bom, lhes apresento minha nova fic ItaSaku. Para quem acompanha minha outra fic "Por teu amor", aviso que já terminei o último capítulo. Só faltam algumas correções e notas. Quanto à tradução da fic ItaSaku "Rosa de dois perfumes", só daqui há duas semanas. Espero que curtam essa história. Ah! Não esperem uma Sakura muito inocente como na outra história. Aqui vai hacver referência à prostituição, drogas e sadomasoquismo. Quem não gosta, não leia!**

-0-

Numa tarde de quinta-feira, no Konoha Hospital, um grupo de médicos atendia mais um paciente. Era uma jovem mulher conduzida numa maca. Empurravam-na com rapidez e cuidado pelos corredores do hospital. Finalmente, chegaram à sala de operações e ligaram todos os aparelhos médicos no corpo da vítima.

Shizune, a médica-chefe, já estava ciente da situação. Estava no horário de almoço quando fora chamada pelo alto-falante na sala de emergência. Vestira o uniforme médico, avental e máscara, analisara o prontuário médico da paciente e o motivo de sua internação: Haruno Sakura, jovem de 23 anos, ingestão de uma excessiva dose de remédios.

- Como está o pulso? – perguntou

- Bastante fraco, quase não se sente – respondeu Kabuto, um dos assistentes que usava óculos e possuía os cabelos acinzentados amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Batimento cardíaco?

- Irregular.

Shizune se aproximou da paciente e analisou seu rosto. Embora naquele momento a jovem estivesse com uma aparência aterradora devido ao seu estado, dava para se notar que não era de uma beleza vulgar. O cabelo que estava todo espalhado era longo e rosa; formava um belo contraste com os lençóis brancos da maca.

- Vamos ter que dar choque elétrico na paciente para estabilizar seu estado e depois faremos uma lavagem estomacal para tirar as substâncias químicas – concluiu Shizune

Todos assentiram.

...

Na sala de espera, sentado num sofá, estava um homem aguardando por notícias da paciente na sala de operações. Seu rosto aparentava neutralidade, mas em seu íntimo a ansiedade, a dor e a culpa o estavam consumindo.

Era um homem bastante atrativo e de uma beleza incomum: cabelos longos e pretos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo, rosto perfeito marcado por dois acentuados traços que se estendiam dos olhos até o nariz, boca sensual, olhos escuros e penetrantes, corpo esguio e másculo. Vestia um terno preto, calçava sapatos de marca, um relógio Rolex no pulso da mão esquerda e uma aliança dourada na mão direita. Em suma, era um homem de beleza, elegância e presença marcantes que chamava atenção aonde quer que fosse.

Na recepção do hospital particular, ao cuidar da papelada de internação da paciente de cabelos róseos, o homem atraíra os olhares das enfermeiras e de mulheres que visitavam outros pacientes. Mesmo num ambiente como aquele, o moreno arrancava suspiros femininos. Contudo, ele era indiferente a qualquer mulher, exceto pela jovem que se encontrava na emergência. Ela era a única merecedora de sua atenção.

"Por que você fez isso?", "Foi algo que eu fiz?" "Ou foi algo que não fiz?", "Foi algo que eu disse?"

Eram estes pensamentos angustiantes que ficavam martelando na cabeça do moreno. Ele tentava entender o motivo da moça estar naquela situação. Uma voz feminina o despertou de suas indagações:

- Itachi!

- Ino.

O moreno se levantou e foi abraçado pela linda moça loira de olhos azuis que adentrara na sala de espera. Apesar da garota não ser sua amiga íntima e sim da jovem internada, aquele abraço era oportuno mesmo para um homem como ele que não gostava de admitir fraqueza para ninguém. Separaram-se para conversar.

- Como ela está? – perguntou a moça

- Eu não sei. Faz quase duas horas que estou aqui e até agora não me deram nenhuma notícia – respondeu o moreno - Já avisou a sua tia?

- Não consegui falar com ela por telefone, mas deixei um recado. Que susto eu levei com a sua ligação! Depois que você me falou que ela estava no hospital, eu saí igual uma louca da loja. Mas... o que houve exatamente? O que ela teve pra estar aqui?

- Ela tomou uma dose excessiva de remédios.

- O quê? Mas... como isso aconteceu?

- Eu encontrei a Sakura deitada na cama com um monte de remédios para dormir espalhados. Eu a chamei, tentei acordá-la, mas nada. Então liguei pra emergência e logo veio uma ambulância.

- Então... isso significa... que ela tentou se matar? – a loira fez uma expressão horrorizada

- Me parece a única explicação. Só não sei o motivo. Juro que não sei. Você notou alguma coisa de estranho nela esses dias?

- Bem... não... não sei – Ino tentou disfarçar, mas parecia que escondia algo, o que fez o moço duvidar dela.

- Por favor, não minta e nem me esconda nada. Sakura alguma vez reclamou de mim, estava satisfeita com a nossa relação?

- Não. Pode ficar tranqüilo, ela nunca reclamou sobre você, muito pelo contrário. Sempre me dizia que você era o homem que a fez viver de novo.

O homem se tranqüilizou um pouco com essa resposta, no entanto, precisava saber com certeza a razão do ato impensado de Sakura. Pretendia insistir com Ino a esse respeito, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada da médica Shizune.

- Sr. Uchiha Itachi? – perguntou ela

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Sou a Dra. Shizune, médica responsável pela operação de Haruno Sakura. Como vai?

- Humpf. E como ela está? – perguntou num tom calmo que encobria sua agitação.

- Ela conseguiu escapar por muito pouco. Acredito que se ela tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos pra chegar nesse hospital, não teria sobrevivido.

Itachi e Ino empalideceram. Minutos. O tempo era uma coisa realmente decisiva.

- Eu quero vê-la agora – disse Itachi num tom calmo, mas que transparecia sua imposição.

- Bem, Sr. Uchiha, infelizmente o senhor terá que esperar mais algum tempo até transferirmos a paciente para um quarto com aparelhos que lhe permitam respirar e acompanhar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Então o estado dela ainda é delicado?

- Ela entrou num estado de coma. Foi uma reação alérgica do corpo dela a certas substâncias químicas dos remédios tomados.

- Ah, por kami, não! - Ino exclamou e colocou a mão no rosto

- Mas não é um tipo de coma do qual o paciente fica por anos a fio num quadro permanente sem dar sinais vitais e nem que deixe sequelas. O estado dela não chega a tanto - Shizune se apressou em dizer.

- Ah, graças a deus! - a loira suspirou de alívio.

- Então ela pode recobrar a consciência a qualquer momento?

- Sim. Pode ser questão de horas ou dias, só depende dela. Seja como for, o pior já passou. Mas precisamos da compreensão do senhor e de outros parentes e aguardar até que lhe sejam permitidas as visitas.

- Entendo - o moreno teve que concordar embora não lhe agradasse esperar

- Me desculpe a pergunta, o que o senhor é exatamente da paciente?

- Eu sou o noivo. Moramos juntos e vamos nos casar daqui há dois meses.

- Eu sou a amiga dela - respondeu Ino

- Bem, o senhor pode visitar a senhorita Haruno, mas ela... - Shizune hesitou olhando para Ino

- Ino é quase uma irmã pra minha noiva. Sakura gostaria muito da presença dela.

- Bem, podemos fazer uma exceção nesse caso.

Ino sorriu de gratidão para Itachi que disfarçadamente lhe deu uma piscadela cúmplice.

- Tem mais alguém? - continuou Shizune.

- Tem a Tsunade, tia da Ino e madrinha da Sakura, que a criou depois que os pais dela morreram, mas mora em outra cidade. Não deve conseguir chegar hoje. Mesmo assim gostaria que pusesse o nome dela assim que liberarem as visitas.

- Tudo bem. Bom, preciso verificar as condições da paciente. Qualquer alteração no quadro ou assim que eu liberar as visitas, informarei ao senhor.

- Eu agradeço.

Shizune pediu licença e se retirou.

...

Quatro horas depois, Shizune liberou as visitas de Itachi e de Ino à paciente. Naturalmente, Itachi foi o primeiro. Não podia demorar muito, mas para ele qualquer tempo que passasse com sua amada era precioso.

Entrou no quarto em que Sakura estava e seu coração se contorceu de dor ao vê-la tão abatida e tão pálida. Estava com aparelhos no rosto para respirar e em seu braço direito havia um tubo com uma agulha levando medicamentos à corrente sanguínea. Ela parecia tão vulnerável que ele sentia vontade de tirar tudo aquilo dela e abraçá-la protegendo-a de qualquer dor. Contentou-se em se sentar numa cadeira próxima à cama na qual a moça estava deitada e pegar em sua mão esquerda.

Como ele a amava! E agora se dava conta do quanto era forte seu amor por ela. Não podia conceber a vida sem sua noiva.

Sakura parecia tão frágil naquela cama, aliás, ela sempre teve um ar frágil, desprotegido, parecendo necessitar de muito amor e carinho. E seu ato impensado revelava o quanto ela precisava disso.

Ele se sentia tão impotente e tão inútil para acabar com a dor que consumia sua noiva e da qual ele não se dera conta do quão grande era. Não sabia o porquê dela ter tentado acabar com a própria vida, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: descobriria a causa e faria o impossível para eliminá-la. Sua flor não sofreria nunca mais.

...

- Bem, Itachi. Eu acho que já vou indo. Gaara deve estar preocupado me esperando em casa.

- Tudo bem, Ino. Obrigado por você ter aparecido.

- Que isso, ela é minha melhor amiga! Eu é que agradeço por ter feito com que me deixassem visitá-la mesmo eu não sendo uma parente de sangue.

- Como eu disse antes, você é como uma irmã pra ela.

Sorriram um para o outro.

- E você? Vai ficar por aqui ou vai voltar pra casa?

- Por mim eu ficava aqui até que ela acordasse, mas a médica me aconselhou que eu descanse um pouco, coma algo e depois volte. É pouco provável que ela recobre a consciência hoje.

- Eu também acho. Você precisa estar bastante descansado e forte pra quando ela acordar. Ela vai precisar de todo o seu apoio e amor.

- Mesmo assim vou ficar só mais um pouco.

- Me avise se ela tiver alguma melhora.

- Pode deixar.

Despediram-se. Ino já estava indo embora, porém, virou-se para Itachi.

- Itachi?

- Sim.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, hesitava. Por fim, desconversou:

- Nada. Bobagem. Tchau.

O moreno ficou intrigado, mas não deu importância ao fato.

...

Era final de tarde quando Itachi chegou em sua enorme mansão. Ele estava num total desânimo. Antes, passara na empresa da qual era presidente e assinara apenas uns papéis necessários para dar entrada em algumas transações que deixou a cargo de Kizame, o vice-presidente, providenciar e desmarcou todas as reuniões dos próximos quinze dias. Eram reuniões que poderiam fechar contratos milionários, mas ele não estava com cabeça para pensar em mais nada. Que importava todo aquele patrimônio se a pessoa que mais amava não estava ali para compartilhar suas conquistas?

Não. Sua prioridade agora era Sakura. Não que antes não fosse, contudo, estava tão absorto em seu próprios interesses que não percebera a dor em que sua noiva estava mergulhada. E o resultado fora aquele.

Ele suspirou. Foi até o pequeno bar da sala e pegou uma garrafa de uísque. No hospital, dispensara por telefone todos os empregados da casa pelo resto daquele dia com a recomendação de não comentarem o acontecido com ninguém. Não queria que ninguém testemunhasse sua dor e precisava ficar sozinho para colocar as idéias no lugar.

Subiu até o quarto de casal que dividia com Sakura. Entrou. Estava tudo no lugar. Os remédios que encontrara espalhados pela cama ao lado de Sakura também não estavam mais lá. Certamente, uma das empregadas juntara tudo e jogara no lixo.

Em seguida, deitou na cama com roupa e tudo. Aquele com certeza estava sendo o pior dia de sua vida! Não. Só perdia para o dia no qual perdera seus pais num desastre de avião. E também para o dia em que seu irmão Sasuke morrera num acidente de carro.

Por que as pessoas que amava tinham que morrer de forma tão estúpida? Será que ele era um ímã para tragédias?

Felizmente, Sakura fora exceção. Graças a Kami ele conseguira salvar sua amada por um triz e isso devido a algo inusitado que lhe ocorrera. Esquecera em casa sua pasta de documentos importantes para fechar um acordo. Um erro que nunca cometia, mas que por felicidade ele o fez naquele dia.

Se não tivesse voltado para casa a fim de buscar sua pasta que estava no quarto, não teria visto Sakura inconsciente na cama nem a teria socorrido e, a essas horas, ela estaria...

Não podia nem pensar. Só de lembrar a dor que sentiu ao vê-la ali deitada como morta, o ar chegava a lhe faltar.

Suspirou. Era bobagem imaginar o pior agora. Sakura estava viva. Ainda. E se quisesse mantê-la livre de qualquer dor que a motivasse a uma nova tentativa de suicídio depois que saísse do hospital, era imperioso que ele descobrisse a razão dos tormentos de sua amada.

Mas o que exatamente ele deveria descobrir?

Resolveu revirar as coisas dela. Não era algo que lhe agradasse. Se tinha uma coisa que o enervava era que se intrometessem em sua intimidade e ele também detestava fazer o mesmo. Embora na prática já estivessem casados, cada qual tinha que manter uma certa privacidade. Era o que ele acreditava. Contudo, sob aquelas circunstâncias, ele quebraria essa regra.

Assim, começou a revirar as gavetas e a parte do guarda-roupa onde estavam as roupas e os sapatos dela. Não encontrou nada revelador. Não sabia também o que esperava encontrar. Estava quase desistindo de encontrar qualquer vestígio do desespero de sua noiva, quando notou um pequeno objeto escondido bem no fundo da última gaveta. Ele o pegou.

Era uma chave.

-0-

**Espero que tanham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Vou postar a fic com uma frequência ora de quinze dias, ora de um mês. Vai depender porque tenho outras duas fics para escrever, além da tradução ItaSaku. Até a próxima! Mandem reviews! OK?**


	2. O que a chave abre?

**Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo para a diversão de vcs.**

-0-

Itachi ficou intrigado. Que chave seria aquela? O que abriria?

Não havia nada nas coisas de Sakura que aquela chave pudesse abrir. Era pequena e tinha a marca PADO registrada nela. Deixou-a em cima da cômoda. Por ora, deixaria para pensar naquilo depois; tudo o que queria era tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e tentar descansar um pouco. Resolveu que voltaria ao hospital pela manhã.

Quando estava para tirar as roupas e entrar debaixo do chuveiro, o telefone da casa ligou. Havia uma extensão no quarto e o moreno atendeu a ligação. Estava aflito! Será que era do hospital com alguma má notícia sobre o estado de Sakura?

- Alô?

- Alô! É da residência da senhorita Haruno Sakura? - uma voz monótona de uma senhora falou do outro lado da linha

- Sim. De onde fala?

- Aqui é da Casa das Roupas. Somos uma associação benificente que recebe doações de roupas para entregarmos a diversas instituições de caridade. A senhorita Haruno combinou conosco de irmos até a sua casa amanhã buscar umas roupas que ela iria separar para doar à associação e estou ligando pra confirmar com ela se podemos ir. Ela se encontra?

- Não, ela não está - respondeu o moço um pouco aliviado - Ela... precisou se ausentar.

- Entendo. Com quem eu falo?

- Com o noivo dela, Uchiha Itachi.

- Ah, sim. Muito prazer, sr. Uchiha. Ela vai estar aí amanhã?

- Bem que eu gostaria.

- Perdão?

- Eu quis dizer que...não sei ao certo. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso separar algumas roupas e entrego para vocês na associação. Até que horas vocês funcionam?

- Aqui fica aberto de oito da manhã até às cinco da tarde.

- Ótimo. Passo aí pela manhã antes de ir ao hos... ao meu trabalho.

- Muito agradecida, senhor Uchiha. O senhor tem o endereço?

- Só um momento que vou pegar papel e caneta para anotar. Hum... Pronto. Pode falar.

Itachi anotou o endereço e despediu-se da senhora. Não quis informá-la onde Sakura se encontrava realmente. Não tinha porque compartilhar tal notícia com nenhum estranho.

Para se distrair da angústia e inquietação que assolavam sua mente, o moreno resolveu separar algumas de suas roupas para dar à associação. Não sabia quais vestimentas Sakura tencionava doar e nem queria mexer nas roupas dela para ninguém. Se fizesse isso, sentiria-se estranho, como se Sakura estivesse morta e ele estivesse se desfazendo de seus pertences. Tal impressão o fez se arrepiar e tratou de desanuvia-la de sua cabeça.

Depois que separou algumas peças mais antigas, Itachi resolveu subir ao sótão da mansão para averiguar se havia alguma coisa que também pudesse doar. Há muito tempo que ele não ia até aquele local. Sakura era quem parecia ficar muito tempo ali. Algumas vezes em que ele chegava mais cedo da empresa, quando perguntava dela aos empregados, estes lhe informavam que se encontrava no sótão. A rosada dizia que aquele recinto da mansão era onde ela se sentia mais à vontade.

_Sakura_. Ela era tão simples. Ainda não se acostumara com o luxo no qual compartilhava com Itachi há um ano naquela mansão. Dois anos de relacionamento; um ano em que moravam juntos; três meses de noivado; nem parecia. O tempo voara para ele desde que conhecera Sakura. Era como se todo o tédio de sua vida anterior antes de conhecê-la tivesse acabado. Claro. Estava feliz como nunca imaginou que seria depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com ele. Contudo, a vida ainda insistia em lhe roubar alguém precioso depois de lhe ter roubado os pais e o irmão.

"Chega. Pare com isso! Não vai ajudá-la em nada se pensar nessas coisas", recriminava-se o Uchiha.

O moreno se concentrou em procurar algo para a Casa das Roupas. No sótão havia muitas coisas: brinquedos seus e os que foram de seu irmão Sasuke; roupas de seus pais; quadros e outras bugigangas. Ele não acreditava que pudesse ter guardado tudo aquilo esses anos todos depois da morte da família. Simplesmente não conseguiu se desfazer daquilo, embora não fosse um homem de se prender tanto ao passado. Sim, era exatamente por isso que não ia muito ao sótão. Ver aqueles pertences lhe causavam um certo desconforto. Talvez fosse hora de se livrar daquelas quinquilharias: decidiu doar tudo aquilo à instituição; seria mais útil a eles do que para ele.

Quando começou a ajuntar as coisas, notou um grande baú num canto do sótão, meio afastado das coisas. O baú tinha o dobro do tamanho de uma mala. Ele não se lembrava de tê-lo ali e nem o que poderia estar em seu interior. Tentou erguer a tampa, mas não conseguiu; o pequeno cadeado que prendia o trinco estava trancado e não havia sinal de chave. Resolveu que assim que os empregados retornassem no dia seguinte, mandaria um deles romper o cadeado para verificar o que havia dentro.

-0-

Yamanaka Ino chegara como de costume antes de todas em sua loja. Era uma boutique elegante de variedades onde se podia encontrar de tudo: roupas, sapatos, bolsas e acessórios. Havia também uma parte reservada à floricultura. Fazia uns cinco anos que a loira estava no negócio e fora graças ao incentivo financeiro de sua tia Tsunade que pudera impulsionar a loja. É verdade que, no começo, como qualquer negócio, teve certa dificuldade de levá-lo adiante, porém, depois de uns oito meses na praça, começou a ter sucesso e a colher os louros de seus esforços. Ela tinha a seu serviço cerca de sete funcionárias: uma gerente, cinco vendedoras e uma assistente administrativa.

Enquanto as aguardava em seu escritório, Ino se lembrou dos quatro anos em que Sakura trabalhara ali: um ano como vendedora; e logo depois, devido à sua eficiência e dedicação, fora promovida a gerente. Ela abandonara o trabalho assim que foi morar com Itachi e justo quando Ino a convidou para ser sua sócia. Com a popularidade que a boutique alcançara, a demanda estava crescendo e Yamanaka não estava dando conta de organizar tudo sozinha. Por isso, oferecera sociedade a Haruno, a quem tinha muita confiança. Apesar da proposta e insistência da amiga, a rosada não quis o negócio; embora gostasse de trabalhar na loja não era uma carreira que pretendesse seguir.

Contudo, isso não abalou a amizade das duas. Sakura sempre passava por ali nem que fosse para dar um alô para a amiga, afinal, elas se conheciam desde a infância. Infelizmente, depois que os pais de Sakura morreram num trágico acidente, a rosada fora morar com uma tia e acabaram perdendo contato. Anos depois, se reencontraram quando a Haruno foi morar com Tsunade. E desde então eram amigas inseparáveis; quase irmãs.

Ino despertou de suas recordações quando Tenten chegou. Como Sakura não quisera ser sócia de Ino, esta resolveu contratar os serviços de uma assistente adminsitrativa para ajudá-la na organização das finanças e administração do empreendimento. A moça estava no trabalho há um ano exatamente e era muito eficiente, além de bonita e simpática. Tinha olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos pretos que costumava prender em dois coques de cada lado da cabeça. Estava vestida num belo conjunto de terno feminino verde-limão.

- Bom dia, Ino - disse da soleira da porta do escritório

- Bom dia, Tenten.

- E a Sakura? Como ela está?

- Nem pergunte. Ela tá num estado de semi-consciência, praticamente um coma.

- Kami-sama! Mas ela vai ficar legal?

- A médica que a socorreu disse que sim, que não é um coma profundo. Assim espero.

- Mas o que aconteceu pra ela parar assim no hospital?

Ino hesitou se devia revelar a verdade para Tenten. Não que a moça fosse do tipo fofoqueira, muito pelo contrário, era bastante discreta; porém, aquele era um assunto entre ela, Itachi e Sakura. O Uchiha lhe pedira segredo, pois queria evitar dar material para a imprensa, mas não havia necessidade de tal pedido, ela era prudente. Sabia que cedo ou tarde os jornalistas publicariam alguma notícia referente à internação da rosada e, se soubessem que o motivo fôra a tentativa de suicídio da moça, seria bastante desagradável para a reputação da amiga e de Itachi, sobretudo a dele. Devido ao sobrenome do moço ser uma referência na alta roda, era natural que a noiva do único herdeiro do império Uchiha fosse alvo da mídia. Ino resolveu apenas falar meia-verdade:

- É que... a Sakura está tomando remédios pra dormir porque ultimamente ela tem sofrido de insônia. Só que ela exagerou na dose anteontem.

- Ah - esboçou Tenten - Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. Acidentes.

A loira teve a impressão que a morena não engolira a desculpa, entretanto, a jovem teve o bom senso em não insistir em maiores esclarecimentos.

- Bem, vamos trabalhar - encerrou Ino - Daqui a pouco, Hinata e as meninas vão chegar.

- Hai.

- Ah! Mas pra falar a verdade, eu não tenho cabeça pra trabalho hoje com minha amiga desse jeito. Só Deus sabe quando ela vai se recuperar. Eu queria tanto voltar ao hospital um pouco que fosse pra vê-la.

- Se você quiser sair de novo mais cedo, eu e a Hinata seguramos as pontas por aqui.

- Tem certeza, Tenten? Não há nada de muito urgente?

- Não, relaxe. Deixe tudo por minha conta.

- Obrigada, Tenten. Você é um amor!

- Que isso! - sorriu a jovem - Ah! Ia me esquecendo, ontem veio um cara te procurando depois que você saiu.

- Um cara? Quem? - a loira estranhou

- Não deixou nome, mas parecia muito zangado e ansioso pra falar com você. Pediu o telefone e o endereço de sua casa.

- Ué! Mas que cara folgado! Quem pode ser? - tentou pensar em alguém e, sem sucesso, voltou-se para sua assistente - Como ele é?

- Olha, é um tipão! Uma cara de mau, mas é um gato! Não é muito alto, só que o corpo é bem musculoso e sarado. Os cabelos dele são loiros e tavam amarrados e também ele tem uma franja que cobre um pouco o rosto. Mas deu pra ver que os olhos dele são azuis iguais aos seus. Parece um galã de cinema.

Ino empalideceu. Reconhecia aquela descrição. Só o viu umas duas vezes; mesmo assim... Como ele tinha a audácia de vir até ali?

- E você deu o meu endereço e telefone pra ele? - perguntou a loira afobada

- Claro que não, né, Ino! Eu disse que não tinha autorização pra fornecer esse tipo de informação. Só que ele pediu o telefone da loja e aí eu dei um cartão daqui.

- Ótimo, Tenten! Fez muito bem! Mas se por acaso alguém me ligar e quiser falar comigo, peça para se identificar primeiro. Se a pessoa se recusar, você diz que estou ocupada. Combinado?

- Hai.

Tenten, embora intrigada, limitou-se a não tecer nenhum comentário. Ino estava preocupada. "Meu Deus, e se aquele homem cismar de voltar aqui? Ia ser um desastre!", pensava ela. E, nesse momento, Hinata - a gerente da loja que assumiu o lugar de Sakura - apareceu.

- Bo-om dia, Ino! Bom dia, Tenten! - a jovem parecia nervosa

- Bom dia!- responderam as duas quase ao mesmo tempo

- Er... As meninas ainda não vieram?

- Não, devem chegar a qualquer momento - respondeu Ino e, estranhou o comportamento tenso da moça de olhos perolados - Algum problema, Hinata? Você parece meio inquieta

- Você leu o jornal de hoje? A Folha de São Paulo?

- Não. Por quê?

Antes que Hinata respondesse, o carteiro chegou com as correspondências. Além de algumas cartas contábeis, folders e contas, ele trazia um exemplar do referido jornal. Imediatamente, Ino pegou as correspondências depois de agradecer ao homem e tratou de olhar o periódico para entender o que a gerente queria dizer. Assim que localizou uma determinada notícia estampada na primeira página, não pôde deixar de exclamar:

- Ah, droga!

-0-

- Maldição! - esbravejou Itachi e jogou o jornal a um canto da sala de jantar onde degustava seu café. Seu humor não estava dos melhores por causa de uma noite mal dormida - Tazuna! Tazuna!

- Sim, senhor Uchiha - um senhor de meia-idade de longas barbas e cabelo cinzas apareceu depois de algum tempo - O que deseja?

- Quero que me explique isso! - disse o moreno num tom de voz mais baixo depois de pegar o jornal do chão e mostrá-lo ao velho mordomo

Na primeira página do jornal, numa das manchetes de destaque, estava uma notícia com os seguintes dizeres: "Acidente ou tentativa de suicídio?" e logo um subtítulo: "Noiva do grande magnata e herdeiro do império Uchiha é internada após uma ingestão de remédios". Mostrava uma foto de Sakura num belo vestido vermelho e cabelos presos num coque ao lado de Itachi trajado num terno preto, em um dos eventos sociais em que costumavam aparecer.

- Eu...não entendo, senhor - o homem parecia desnorteado

- Não entende? Eu quero que você me explique como a internação da minha noiva foi parar num jornal? Ainda mais com esse tipo de insinuação? Não era pra essa notícia ter vazado. Eu pedi a todos os empregados que não comentassem o assunto com ninguém.

- Olhe, Uchiha-sama, eu trabalho há anos nesta casa desde antes do senhor nascer. O senhor sabe que não sou pessoa de cometer esse tipo de indiscrição.

- Tá, Tazuna, eu sei. Mas e os outros?

- Quem sabe? Se algum deles deu com a língua nos dentes certamente não vai admitir.

- É claro que não. Merda! - esbravejou - Era só isso que me faltava!

Itachi colocou as mãos na cabeça apertando-a. Assim que viu o anúncio da notícia, tratou de localizá-la na página indicada. O jornal descrevia as circunstâncias da internação com detalhes: desde o hospital particular em que estava Sakura até o seu estado clínico. E, por último, havia a insinuação de suicídio como causa da ingestão daqueles remédios.

O Uchiha estava exasperado! Aquela manchete traria uma publicidade negativa nos negócios. O que os grandes empresários, que tratavam com ele, pensariam? Que sua noiva quase se matara por não receber a devida atenção. Conclusão: como um homem que não sabe cuidar da própria mulher, pode ser capaz de lidar com grandes empreendimentos?

_Não_, pensou ele. _Não devo me preocupar com isso. Devo me preocupar com a Sakura. Ela será comentada nos círculos sociais quando sair do hospital. Tenho que resguardá-la desse bando de abutres_.

E ele sabia como eram as pessoas do seu meio. Aquilo seria motivo suficiente para ser considerado um escândalo. Certamente, pela frente, tratariam a moça com desvelo e atenções como se fosse uma pessoa necessitada de compreensão; no entanto, pelas costas, julgariam-na, no mínimo, uma louca.

- Itachi-sama, por favor, peço que não faça nada precipitado - interpelou Tazuna preocupado - Não despeça ninguém. Talvez não tenha sido nenhum dos empregados. Pode ser até gente do hospital ou quem sabe...Esses jornalistas são danados e quando querem mexer na vida alheia não há como esconder certas coisas por mais que se tente.

- É, eu sei. Desculpe, Tazuna. Você tem razão. Não há mais nada a fazer. É melhor eu ir pro hospital, quero ficar perto da Sakura. Diga para o Hayate preparar o carro. E se me ligarem, peça pra deixarem recado.

- Sim, senhor - Tazuna se retirou para cumprir as ordens de seu patrão

- Tenho a impressão de que depois dessa notícia vão chover telefonemas. - o moreno disse para si enquanto levantava os olhos para cima e dava um suspiro

-0-

- Ino, é pra você - avisou Tenten por telefone

- Quem é? - perguntou a loira da extensão em sua sala de trabalho

- Não quis se identificar, mas pela voz eu acho que é aquele homem que te falei que veio aqui ontem.

- Mas você disse pra ele que eu estava ocupada? - o tom de voz de Ino ficou ríspido - Eu te pedi que se a pessoa não se identificasse eu não atenderia.

- Eu sei, Ino, foi o que eu falei - defendeu-se Tenten - Só que o cara insiste em falar com você. Ele até disse que seria melhor você atender pra evitar problemas.

Ino ficou lívida, mas nada disse. Que homem mais atrevido! Ainda tinha o descaramento de vir com ameaças.

- E então? - perguntou Tenten indecisa - Quer que continue dizendo que você está ocupada?

- Não. É melhor não - a moça suspirou - Pode deixar, Tenten. Eu vou atendê-lo.

Tenten transferiu a ligação. E procurou se concentrar na planilha de dados da tela de seu computador. Contudo, os ouvidos da assistente eram bem aguçados e captaram algumas frases da conversa de sua chefe:

_ ... Não. Eu não tenho nada a te dizer._

_ ...Não tenho nada a ver com isso!_

..._Eu não vou dizer! Vê se esquece essa história!_

_...Olhe, não quero que ligue mais pra cá. E se você se atrever a vir aqui, eu chamo a polícia._

Tenten não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, porém, o que escutou foi o suficiente para aguçar sua curiosidade. Em que confusão sua chefe estava metida? Certamente tinha a ver com aquele deus grego que viera ali ontem. Por kami, será que... que Ino estava tendo um caso com aquele cara? Era a única explicação.

Pôxa, mas seria muita idiotice da parte dela! Tudo bem que o sujeito era o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher, entretanto, Gaara - o marido de Ino - não ficava atrás daquele cara no quesito beleza. Além disso, o ruivo era um engenheiro bastante conceituado e próspero.

Por outro lado, nas raras vezes em que Gaara aparecera na boutique para ver a esposa, ele não aparentou ser o tipo de cara que demonstrava emoções, ao contrário da esposa que era calorosa e espontânea. Talvez fosse por isso que Ino resolvera procurar consolo em outros braços.

Bem, isso não era da sua conta e era melhor se fingir de cega, surda e muda se quisesse progredir ali.

Assim pensava Tenten e mergulhou sua mente de vez no trabalho.

-0-

Itachi segurava a mão de Sakura com a expectativa dela acordar a qualquer momento.

Pela manhã, passara na Casa das Roupas e entregara as doações conforme o combinado. Depois, viera para o hospital a fim de ficar a maior parte do tempo com sua noiva. Antes, teve que passar por uma dúzia de repórteres que queriam entrevistá-lo e eram barrados pela segurança do hospital. Depois, chamara a atenção dos coordenadores do hospital por terem deixado aquela notícia vazar e exigiu que não permitissem que nenhum repórter ou qualquer outro estranho entrasse no quarto da paciente. Ameaçou até processar o hospital se, porventura saísse na mídia alguma foto ou filmagem que fosse de Sakura internada. Claro, todas essas declarações no estilo Uchiha, sem escândalos, numa forma delicada e sutil, entretanto, bastante incisiva e firme que deixasse transparecer a ameaça.

Naquele momento, estava ali e procurava conversar com Sakura. A doutora Shizune afirmou que mesmo insconsciente a internada poderia captar qualquer conversa que se entabulasse com ela.

- Oi, meu amor. Sentiu saudades? Eu também.

Não houve resposta. Itachi achava aquilo estranho, pra não falar ridículo: conversar com alguém que estava num estado de insconsciência e que não tinha como lhe responder. Mesmo assim, ele sentia que precisava falar. Era uma forma de aliviar sua angústia e sofrimento.

Ele nunca foi homem de falar muito, pelo contrário, preferia ouvir as pessoas para analisar as diversas situações com que lidava e, dessa forma, agir. Só falava o que julgava necessário e, quando o fazia, era de forma acertada, o que bastava para chamar a atenção das pessoas e ser considerado um homem sagaz. Não era à toa que ele era um Uchiha.

Sakura era a pessoa com quem ele mais se comunicava, se bem que, na verdade, era ela quem dominava as conversas do casal com seu jeito simples e aberto. Ele apenas gostava de escutá-la e se pronunciava apenas com um dos seus habituais _Humpf._ Contudo, se ela lhe pedia opinião sobre algum assunto, ele prontamente comentava.

O moreno contemplava o belo rosto de sua amada; apesar da palidez e contorção por causa do seu estado, ela continuava sendo a mulher mais linda do mundo para ele. Itachi passou o dorso de sua mão direita delicadamente no rosto dela; depois, pegou um chumaço de fios de cabelos rosados e aspirou o cheiro natural e agridoce que eles tinham.

Que saudades ele tinha de ouvir o som de sua voz, de beijar sua boca pequena e macia e de fazer amor com ela até se cansarem. Pequenas coisas às quais ele não dava muita importância no dia-a-dia entre o casal, naqueles instantes, assumiram um grande significado para ele.

- Sakura, meu amor - sussurrou em seu ouvido com voz sofrida - Por favor, acorde logo e viva... por mim. Por nós.

-0-

O moreno só retornou para casa quase dez horas da noite. Conforme previra, Tazuna lhe avisara que várias pessoas ligaram o dia inteiro a fim de confirmar a notícia do jornal; a maioria eram mulheres. Entretanto, o mordomo teve o bom senso de informar apenas que "a srta. Haruno tivera um grave problema de saúde e que em breve deveria receber alta. Mas não poderia receber visitas". Itachi aprovou o expediente de seu empregado.

O Uchiha não retornou nenhuma ligação. Tomou um banho demorado, jantou e foi tentar dormir. Quando foi trocar de roupa, foi até à cômoda para pegar uma cueca boxer e, ao abrir uma gaveta, sem querer esbarrou o braço no fio do telefone que ficava em cima do móvel, deixando-o cair no chão. Assim que recolocou o aparelho no lugar, notou a pequena chave que tinha deixado sobre o móvel. Com tantas coisas na cabeça, se esquecera do objeto. Pegou-o sem muito interesse e prestou atenção na marca da chave outra vez. Um estalo veio à mente de Itachi: lembrou-se do baú que descobrira no sótão e do pequeno cadeado que o trancava. Se não lhe falhava a memória, o cadeado também era da mesma marca

Será que aquela chave abria o baú? Se fosse assim, significava que talvez aquele baú tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse descobrir acerca de sua flor que servisse para ajudá-la.

Não! Qual o quê? Estava viajando! Não havia segredo nenhum a ser descoberto. Conhecia o suficiente sobre Sakura. O que acontece é que estava se sentindo tão culpado pelo que aconteceu que queria uma justificativa, um motivo para o ato de sua noiva que não fosse sua própria responsabilidade. Afinal, se tivesse lhe dado suficiente atenção certamente ela estaria bem.

No entanto, embora Itachi fosse um homem prático, também costumava confiar em sua intuição e ela lhe dizia que o problema era bem maior do que supunha e qualquer possibilidade de descobrir a fundo o que se poderia passar no íntimo de sua noiva - por mais remota que fosse - era válida.

Entretanto, já estava tarde e o sótão devia estar meio empoeirado. Deixaria para verificar sobre a chave e o baú pela manhã antes de ir ao hospital.

"Talvez não tenha nada, mas amanhã vou descobrir", decidiu.

-0-

**Review que faltou responder:**

**Kimi-sama - **É, a história promete. Pode acompanhar que vc não irá se arrepender.

**E aí, gostaram? Me mandem reviews.** **Já habilitei reviews de usuários anônimos que não tem conta aqui e mesmo que eu não puder dar uma resposta de imediato por não ter a opção, não ficarei sem responder (mesmo que eu só o faça no próximo envio de capítulo). OK? Até a próxima!**


	3. O segredo da flor

**Gente, que saudade! Bom, eu passei num concurso, mas pela minha colocação não serei chamada por causa do número de vagas (a principio não) e tem outro que ainda vai demorar um mês para eu saber o resultado. Mas de qualquer jeito , vou intensificar meus estudos. **

**Só que não dá pra ficar sem escrever. Eu adoro isso! E é algo que vou continuar fazendo. Por isso, podem ficar tranquilas, vou voltar a postar essa fic pelo menos uma vez por mês. E depois que, finalmente, eu assumir um cargo público vou postar com mais frequência. OK? No final, alguns esclarecimentos. E sem mais demoras, fiquem com o novo capítulo. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

**O segredo da flor**

Eram sete e meia da manhã. Estava ali parado junto a um poste há meia hora esperando que ela viesse a qualquer momento. Uma hora, ela teria que aparecer. Logo, ele avistou Ino chegando em seu Fox azul e estacionando do outro lado da avenida. Ia interceptá-la, entretanto, um ônibus atrapalhou sua travessia. A loira entrou e ele não pôde barrá-la.

_Droga!_

Tudo bem. Teria o dia inteiro para conseguir falar com ela.

- 0 -

Ele não queria ter quer acordar. Não queria abrir os olhos e verificar que sua noiva não estava ao seu lado na cama. Suspirou resignado e tratou de se levantar.

Ia tomar uma rápida ducha, todavia, lembrou-se de que na noite anterior, havia tomado a resolução de verificar o baú no sótão. Como o lugar devia estar empoeirado, não seria uma boa ideia se arrumar para depois se sujar com o pó dali.

Itachi vestiu apenas uma blusa mais confortável, uma calça de moletom e chinelos. Deixou os cabelos soltos, apanhou a pequena chave na cômoda e subiu até o local. Ficava no fim do corredor do segundo andar da casa onde se localizavam os quartos e, para subir no porão, tinha que puxar a escada de madeira com um gancho de ferro que ficava num canto da janela do corredor.

Assim que o Uchiha adentrou o sótão, localizou o baú num canto. Era marrom e meio descascado na tampa. O pequeno cadeado era o único empecilho para se abri-lo.

Itachi destrancou o baú e ergueu a tampa. Era um pouco pesada, mas ele não teve dificuldade em levantá-la. Havia um monte de cadernos de diversos tamanhos e espessuras no interior. Na capa de alguns cadernos, havia um pequeno papel retangular indicando um ano e em outros, o ano e o semestre. O moreno ficou intrigado e pegou um caderno grosso, o mais recente que indicava o ano de 2011. Folheou a primeira página e lá estava escrito com a letra de Sakura:

_1º de janeiro de 2011_

_Itachi e eu passamos o reveilión na casa de Ino e Gaara em Campos do Jordão. Foi mesmo uma noite maravilhosa! Apesar do frio que faz aqui, o lugar parece um sonho! Um outro mundo! Itachi me disse que se eu quiser, podemos comprar uma casa por aqui mesmo pra passar temporadas. Ah,mas eu acho besteira. Ele já tem casa em Teresópolis, lá no Rio e mais umas cinco de praia pelo país afora. Isso sem contar as que tem em Paris e Nova Iorque. Pra quê mais uma?_

Aquilo era um diário! E pertencia à Sakura! Isso significava que todos aqueles cadernos eram diários que a rosada havia escrito durante anos. E estava ao alcance de suas mãos!

- 0 –

Ino estava caminhando em direção a um restaurante ali perto de sua boutique para almoçar. Como sempre, estava muito bonita e elegante em seu maravilhoso conjunto de blazer e saia azul celeste e os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça com algumas mechas soltas.

Quando ia entrar no restaurante, sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Ia gritar, porém, calou-se surpreendida quando viu quem a segurava: um homem de estatura mediana, poucos centímetros mais alto do que ela, cabelos longos e loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo, uma parte da franja lhe cobrindo um dos olhos azuis, sorriso sexy e corpo sarado. Trajava calça jeans, camisa branca, jaqueta preta e tênis brancos. A avenida e o restaurante estavam movimentados, e alguns transeuntes pararam curiosos vendo a cena.

- Parece que só assim pra você falar comigo – disse o homem com um sorriso irônico

- Como você se atreve? Eu vou gritar agora mesmo pela polícia!

- Eu se fosse você não faria isso. Eu coloco a boca no trombone se me levarem e digo pra todo mundo que você é minha amante.

A loira riu daquele comentário.

- Ah, por favor! Acha que alguém acreditaria que ando com um tipo como você?

- Claro que sim! Uma mulher linda e gostosa com um sujeito mais lindo e gostoso ainda.

- Deixe de ser cínico!

- Quero só ver o que os seus amigos bacanas vão pensar da grande Yamanaka Ino! E imagine a cara de seu marido! – vendo o espanto da moça, continuou – Sim, eu sei que você é casada e eu quero só ver o que seu esposo vai pensar...

- Fecha essa boca imunda antes de falar do Gaara! Socorro, me ajudem! – gritou para todos que estavam ali

- Podem circular, cambada! Não tem nada pra vocês aqui. – tapou a boca de Ino enquanto falava para um grupo de pessoas que haviam se aproximado. Virou-se para ela – É melhor fechar a matraca se sabe o que é bom pra você.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – o segurança do restaurante que conhecia a moça de vista por ela frequentar o local se aproximou disposto a defendê-la – Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem. Pode deixar – negou Ino após o homem destampar sua boca.

O segurança ainda ficou um tempo observando o sujeito loiro e mediu-o de cima a baixo. Todavia, afastou-se atento para ajudar Ino se ela precisasse.

- Muito bem, diga logo o que você quer e vá embora – disse Ino

- É assim que eu gosto – replicou cinicamente – Mina baixando a crista pro papai aqui.

- Fala de uma vez o que você quer!

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Ou melhor, quem eu quero – respondeu com expressão séria.

Olhava de forma penetrante os olhos de Yamanaka. Sentia o doce e suave perfume dela que o inebriava. Achava-a uma linda e atraente mulher. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, adoraria provar os lábios dela e o seu corpo. Entretanto, não era nem sua boca e nem seu corpo que desejava tocar.

– Me diga onde ela está – continuou ele

- Não sei de quem está falando.

- Tá zombando da minha cara ou o quê? Não vem com onda, não, Yamanaka. Sabe muito bem de quem falo. Você não quis me dizer por telefone, mas vai dizer agora onde ela tá e onde mora.

- Você ficou louco? Eu já disse que eu não vou te dizer onde ela mora e é pra você esquecer essa história!

- Não vou esquecer porra nenhuma! – vociferou ele – Eu quero ela pra mim! A Karin é minha!

- Karin? – por um segundo a loira ficou confusa

- É, a Karin. De quem acha que estou falando?

- Ahn... certo. Claro que é da Karin! – a loira se recompôs imediatamente – Mas como eu lhe disse, não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso.

- Ah, você vai me dizer, sim. Posso ficar aqui o dia todo te segurando, mas você vai me dizer.

- Eu se fosse você, não faria isso. Eu não queria escândalo, mas se você insistir, sou capaz de chamar a polícia e não importa se você inventar para a imprensa que tem algum caso comigo ou coisa do tipo. Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Isso, é claro, se eles forem dar confiança a um pé rapado como você.

- Olha aqui, sua vadia...

- Quer que eu grite agora? O segurança está ali mesmo. Ou você quer pagar pra ver?

O sujeito percebeu que Ino falava a sério, por isso, soltou-a a contragosto.

- Não pense que isso vai ficar assim. De um jeito ou de outro eu vou descobrir onde ela vive e vou atrás dela – falou num tom ameaçador

- Eu se você fosse nem tentava. Como você já sabe, o homem com quem ela está não é um tipo da sua laia. É um sujeito poderoso e com muita influência. Com um estalar de dedos, ele acaba com você.

- Eu corro o risco. E também seu eu afundar, eu levo ela junto.

Ino o olhou com desprezo. Não podia entender como uma mulher podia se envolver com um sujeito daquela estirpe. Sim, ele era deveras lindo, parecia um galã de cinema, embora não muito alto, entretanto, seu caráter e modos o tornavam uma pessoa desprezível.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro ao perceber o olhar analítico da moça

- Nada - ela desconversou. Não queria saber de mais discussão – Já que você quer assim, não diga que não te avisei. E passe muito mal!

Saiu acelerando o passo de volta à loja sem ficar para ver a reação do indivíduo. Havia perdido o apetite.

- 0 –

Sakura permanecia em estado de inconsciência. Era o terceiro dia em que estava no hospital. Itachi permanecia ao seu lado atento a qualquer movimento que ela fizesse. A doutora Shizune sempre o animava dizendo que a qualquer momento a paciente recobraria os sentidos. Assim ele esperava.

No momento, uma questão martelava em sua mente: deveria ou não ler os diários de sua amada? É verdade que quisera investigar qualquer pormenor que lhe indicasse a razão de Sakura tentar se matar, contudo, aquilo era um pouco demais.

Eram os pensamentos da rosada! Sua vida íntima, seus segredos, seu passado. Um passado do qual ele pouco ou nada sabia.

Sua noiva contara pouca coisa. Dissera apenas que vivera no interior de Minas Gerais e que seus pais e uma irmã morreram num trágico acidente de carro. Depois disso, fora criada por Tsunade, sua madrinha de batismo e tia de Ino. Cursara só até o segundo grau e possuía dois cursos técnicos: um de recursos humanos e outro de enfermagem, todavia, exercera em parte apenas o primeiro, trabalhando na boutique da Yamanaka até ir morar com ele.

Sobre sua vida amorosa, Haruno desconversava à menor menção do assunto. Não que ele tivesse interesse em ouvir um relato dos romances anteriores de sua amada, entretanto, estranhava que ela sequer comentasse casualmente _Ah, tive um namorado que trabalhou nessa profissão _ou algo do tipo.

Ele não era curioso, pelo contrário, era muito discreto e odiava se intrometer na vida alheia e vice-versa, contudo, tinha interesse em saber mais sobre sua noiva, naturalmente. Porém, descobrir através dos diários dela, algo que ela guardava a sete chaves, seria violar sua intimidade.

- Sakura... – ele começou. Queria continuar aqueles diálogos mesmo sem saber se ela o ouvia de fato – Sabe, eu descobri uma chave que você escondia no fundo da gaveta e abri o baú que tem no sótão. Eu vi seus diários lá dentro. Não se preocupe... eu ainda não li e... bem, acho que eu não devia só que... eu preciso saber porque você fez isso – um nó se formou na garganta dele – Por que você quis me deixar sem nenhuma explicação? Por que não me falou o que te afligia? Eu tenho que saber e... por mais que eu saiba que logo você vai acordar e sair daqui, algo me diz que não vai me contar o motivo. E talvez você tente fazer de novo e não sei se vou ter a sorte de chegar a tempo pra te salvar - suspirou - Por isso, eu acho que tenho que ler seus cadernos pra saber o porquê de tudo isso, tentar entender. Me desculpe por isso. Será que você me dá permissão?

O moreno esperou uma confirmação ou negação, algum aperto de mão, um movimento da cabeça, uma leve tremida nas pálpebras ou até um fraco sussurro, entretanto, só obteve o silêncio como resposta.

- 0 –

Ino chegou em casa ainda com aquilo na cabeça.

O resto do dia trabalhara com a mente longe. Por diversas vezes, Tenten tivera que despertar sua atenção para a assinatura de alguns relatórios. A morena até brincara dizendo que "Se quisesse roubar a loja dela naquele dia, seria fácil conseguir uma assinatura".

A loira entrou na banheira com água quente e tomou um relaxante banho. Queria tirar aquele homem da cabeça. Ele lhe dera nos nervos. Não era exatamente o homem que a preocupava e nem estava preocupada propriamente consigo. Era com a pessoa pela qual o sujeito estava obcecado. Tinha medo do que ele seria capaz. Todos os dias, apareciam notícias de pessoas assassinadas por homens que não aceitavam um "fora".

O problema também seria se ele resolvesse fazer um escândalo como afirmara. Não saberia dizer a reação do "outro".

Por pouco, cometera uma mancada. Esquecera-se daquele pequeno detalhe e quase entregara o jogo. Ainda bem que o imbecil se deixou levar.

Mas e se ele lesse os jornais? Não. Um cara daquela categoria não era do tipo que lesse alguma coisa. Talvez um daqueles jornais que circulam para o povão, todavia, não um jornal de grande circulação.

Assim esperava. Pelo bem de...

- E o tubarão te pegou! – gritou Gaara ao pegar no pescoço da esposa que estava com a cabeça apoiada na borda da banheira e de olhos fechados.

Ela soltou um grito de susto e quase pulou fora da banheira.

- Gaara! – Ino esbravejou vermelha de raiva e virou o corpo em direção a Gaara. Seu marido, um ruivo de olhos verdes e penetrantes, disparava de tanto rir – Que brincadeira sem graça! Quase me matou do coração!

- Des... Desculp... – ele não conseguia parar de rir. Aproximou-se da esposa mais conciliador – Desculpa, meu amor! Mas não resisti. Eu cheguei, não vi você pela casa e achei que estivesse aqui. Você estava tão serena e distante que nem percebeu que eu entrei. Aí não resisti, eu tive que quebrar essa sua calma.

- Ah, é, né? – disse ela com voz doce e sensual

- É. Aliás, você está irresistível – disse Gaara sentando na borda

- Então vem pra cá! – Ino o puxou com terno e tudo para dentro da banheira

- Ino, sua louca! – o ruivo caiu dentro da água e molhou toda a roupa. Procurou se sentar enquanto, dessa vez, era a loira que ria.

- Touché! – gritou ela – Estamos quites.

- Estamos quites? Você vai ver quem está quite! – jogou-se em cima de Yamanaka e começou a atacar seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas

- Ah, não! Pára! Pára! – ela continuava a rir – Pára, Gaara!

- Pede perdão! – disse imprimindo um falso tom de ameaça na voz e continuando – Pede perdão!

- Tá bom! Perdão, perdão – disse levantando os braços em sinal de rendição

- Só que Sabaku no Gaara não perdoa! – e voltou a atacar o pescoço dela só que de um jeito que arrepiou os pelos do pescoço de Ino.

O ruivo se livrou das roupas e ficou quase duas horas na banheira com sua esposa.

- 0 –

Itachi chegou às dez horas da noite como de costume. Tazuna o informou mais uma vez sobre dezenas de recados de pessoas que desejavam lhe falar, sobretudo mulheres. O moreno nem prestou atenção e sequer se deu ao trabalho de retornar as ligações, apenas uma ou outra relativa à empresa.

Ao invés de se dirigir ao quarto, foi direto para o sótão. Lá viu o baú no mesmo canto. Sem titubear, o moreno o abriu com a pequena chave que estava no bolso de sua calça. Os diários continuavam lá onde tinha deixado.

O Uchiha decidira não só ler os escritos de sua amada do respectivo ano em que estavam, mas também os anteriores. Chegara à conclusão de que o problema de Sakura começara muito antes de se conhecerem e que ele deveria começar pelos registros mais antigos.

Ele pegou um pequeno diário – que pelo formato realmente o era - todo cor-de-rosa e com o desenho da Barbie na capa e viu impresso o ano de 2000.

Itachi se sentou ali mesmo escorado no baú e começou a ler.

- 0 -

**Pois é, minha gente, por hoje é só. Agora só no próximo mês (sem falta) que vamos começar a descobrir os segredos de Sakura. Ah! Pra quem acompanha minha tradução "Rosa de dois perfumes", pode se alegrar: próxima semana temos novo capítulo traduzido. E minha outra fic "Uma chance para Kimimaro" também terá novo capítulo, mas só no final do mês.**

**Outra coisa: quem curte a série Sobrenatural, não deixem de ler minha fic "Almas Trigêmeas". É com os irmãos Winchesters e uma personagem que inventei, num delicioso triângulo amoroso. Vai ser pura aventura, romance e emoção.**

**Ah! E não se esqueçam dos reviews. Até a próxima!**


	4. Primeiros registros

**Olá, pessoal! Eis o novo capítulo. Está um pouco menor que os demais, mas eu prometo que o próximo será maior e terá uma grande reviravolta. E talvez dê para apostar o capítulo este mês.**

**Só para esclarecer: quis situar a história no cenário brasileiro. Ora se passa em Minas Gerais (minha terra) e ora em São Paulo. Se tiver algum leitor (ou leitora) paulista, me perdoem se eu citar alguma coisa que não corresponda à capital. Conheço pouca coisa da cidade (só o Estádio da Portuguesa e o monumento dos Bandeirantes bem como um parque próximo), pesquiso, mas nunca é real como se vc estivesse no lugar. No fim do capítulo, mais alguns esclarecimentos.**

**Enfim, boa leitura!**

- 0-

A anotação datava de 28 de março do ano de 2000. Dia em que Sakura completara doze anos de idade. Estava no frescor da adolescência:

_Que alegria, meu Deus! Ganhei este diário de presente da minha irmã Karin. Ela me disse pra usar essas páginas como se fossem minhas maiores confidentes. E eu não perdi tempo! Já tô começando a escrever._

_A Karin também tem um diário onde ela escreve tudo da vida dela. Sei disso porque outro dia fui pegar uma blusa dela emprestada pra ir numa festa da minha melhor amiga Ino e quando abri a gaveta da cômoda no quarto dela, encontrei um diário. Era bem mais grosso do que este. Não resisti e comecei a ler o que ela escreveu. Só que não deu tempo de ler muita coisa porque a Karin chegou na hora e me pegou no pulo. Nossa! Ela virou bicho! E quase me pega de pancada. Saí correndo de lá!_

_Bom, vou te contar sobre minha família: tem essa minha irmã que tem horas que é superchata, mas também tem horas que consegue ser bem legal comigo. Eu acho a Karin bonita, mas é claro que não tanto quanto eu (modéstia à parte). Mas ela já tem um corpão e umas pernas grossas. Tem um cabelo grande e vermelhão e usa óculos. Acho que ela ficaria melhor sem eles porque os olhos dela são bem bonitos, são castanhos escuros (ela puxou os olhos de papai)._

_E como eu disse às vezes ela é bastante chata porque estressa por qualquer coisinha e também de vez em quando quer dar uma de que manda em mim só porque é dois anos mais velha. Oh, dó!_

_Mas ela também é uma pessoa bacana e me defende se for preciso. Quando eu era criança, as meninas da minha escola e até aqui do bairro tinham mania de me chamar de testa de marquise, testuda e outros apelidos por causa da minha testa que é um pouco maior do que a delas. Se a Karin visse uma delas me dando qualquer apelido... Ah! O bicho pegava. Ela enchia de cascudos a coitada! Pra você ver, ela é do tipo "eu posso falar mal da minha irmã, mas não admito que os de fora falem." É pra rir!_

_A Karin já tem um namorado um pouquinho mais velho do que ela, o Suigetsu. Eu não sei o que ela vê naquele cara! É tão dentuço que parece um tubarão e tem uns olhos de peixe morto. E os dois vivem brigando também! Mas quando se reconciliam... nó, só falta engolir um ao outro de beijos._

Nesse ponto do relato, Itachi não pôde deixar de rir. Parecia estar vendo a cena que a rosada descrevia. Prosseguiu na leitura:

_Agora vou falar de minha mãe. Não há muita coisa a ser dita: ela é uma mãe como qualquer outra. Todo mundo diz que sou a imagem cuspida dela tanto pelo cabelo cor-de-rosa e os olhos verdes. Ela é bacana, mas quando estressa, é pior do que a Karin. Acho que minha irmã tem a quem puxar, se bem que eu também não posso falar nada. Eu também sou meio assim igual a elas._

_Já o meu pai, Hideaki, ele é tão calmo que as pessoas não dão nada por ele. Só que é um contador de uma empresa muito eficiente. Tem uma cabeça pra cálculos e uma memória danada! É um gênio! Acho que herdei a genialidade do meu pai, tanto é que só tiro notão na escola em todas as matérias._

_Bem, diário, por hoje é só. Não vou falar tantas coisas da minha vida porque senão vou acabar gastando você todo. A partir daqui só conto coisas que me forem ocorrendo e te explico um pouquinho sobre cada pessoa que eu citar. Só pra concluir, meu dia foi bom, tive uma festa de aniversário bacana com a decoração toda rosa do jeito que eu gosto. E quase todo o pessoal da minha classe e meus companheiros da rua apareceram na festa. Ganhei muitos presentes, alguns bastante caros, mas você foi o presente que eu mais gostei._

_Karin, você nunca vai ouvir isso de mim, mas você é a melhor irmã do mundo!_ Obrigada por esse diário!

Itachi interrompeu a leitura e ficou meditando sobre o que lera. Reconhecia algo da personalidade de Sakura naquela anotação: doce e amorosa. Contudo, tinha a impressão de que a Sakura daquela época era mais inocente, alegre e de um caráter mais forte, mais decidida. Bem, não era algo incomum: acontecem coisas na vida das pessoas que as fazem modificarem.

Voltou sua atenção para o diário.

- 0 –

Ele estava zangado. Muito zangado. Quebrara a mesa da copa-cozinha-sala de seu barracão. Esmurrara a parede até a mão doer. Em seguida, sentou-se na cama do quarto para descansar do desgaste emocional.

_Onde ela estava? _

Ela deveria o ter encontrado há quatro dias no "ninho de amor" deles conforme o combinado. Entretanto, não apareceu apesar da ameaça dele de que iria atrás dela onde quer que estivesse.

O problema é que não sabia como encontrá-la. O único lugar de referência era a boutique de Yamanaka Ino, local em que ela apresentou a loira como sua amiga. E mesmo assim, ela só aparecia por lá de vez em quando.

Maldita fosse aquela mulher! Por que entrara na sua vida? Antes de conhecê-la, era um homem que jamais se prendia por muito tempo a qualquer mulher. E se alguma começasse a achar que podia mandar nele, dispensava-a sem titubear.

Mas não com ela. Karin. Era diferente, misteriosa, de uma beleza e sensualidade incomuns. Tinham um caso há apenas dois meses e meio – mais tempo do que ele costumava ficar com qualquer outra mulher –, porém, o loiro estava completamente apaixonado, pior, obcecado pela mulher e tudo o que se referia a ela.

No começo, não se importava em dividi-la com o tal sujeito com que ela vivia, entretanto, quanto mais se encontravam, menos ele queria cedê-la ao "titular". Sabia que o talzinho era cheio da grana; bastava olhar as roupas finas da moça, entretanto, não sabia o nome do indivíduo e tampouco onde vivia. E também sabia que Karin não estava com o homem por dinheiro, ao contrário, amava-o, pois sentia um grande remorso de traí-lo; até tentou terminar aquela relação com o loiro. Isso o deixava mais enciumado ainda.

Não, ela não ia terminar com ele. Não importava se o outro chegara primeiro: Karin era sua. Seu corpo, seu perfume, sua essência.

Só de lembrar as sensações intensas que tinham em suas relações sexuais, do corpo daquela linda mulher debaixo do dele ou até montado nele, o homem se excitou, abriu as calças e puxou seu membro para fora, fazendo um movimento contínuo.

_Karin! Karin! Karin!_

- 0 –

Itachi passou a manhã toda lendo as confissões de Sakura entre os anos de 2000 e 2001, escritas em uns quatro diários.

Leu coisas próprias de uma adolescente normal como qualquer outra: as inseguranças diante das transformações do corpo; as amizades e "pequenas travessuras" que ainda permeiam no universo juvenil e é claro, as paqueras e o contato com o primeiro amor.

A rosada citava várias páginas falando de Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto que começara a se interessar por aquela época e com quem tivera um namoro juvenil.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Itachi ficara surpreso por aquela descoberta; o rapaz fora apresentado a ele por sua noiva como um grande amigo e também afilhado de Tsunade. Recentemente, tinha se formado pela USP em Direito e já conseguira um trabalho em dos maiores escritórios de advocacia de São Paulo. Itachi se surpreendera com tal proeza do moço porque no convívio social, ele lhe parecia meio idiota, pois falava asneiras. Entretanto, o advogado da multinacional Uchiha comentava para Itachi sobre os elogios que um amigo - o sócio majoritário do tal escritório - tecia sobre a eficiência do Uzumaki.

Por Naruto e Sakura se tratarem como amigos, quase irmãos, o Uchiha nunca os imaginou como possíveis ex-namorados. Haruno nunca mencionara nada a respeito.

Por que ela escondera aquilo dele? Acaso pensou que a proibiria de ter aquela amizade?

O moreno não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco traído em sua confiança e enciumado à medida que lia o desenvolvimento daquela relação: as paqueras, os bilhetes trocados e colados em algumas páginas daquelas anotações e, finalmente, o primeiro beijo que Haruno descrevia em detalhes em certa passagem:

_Meu primeiro beijo... Ah! Nunca pensei que seria com o Naruto. Quando a gente era criança, eu achava ele tão bobo e idiota! Bom, ele continua sendo um bobo e um idiota, mas tão fofinho! Adoro aqueles cabelos loiros dele arrepiados e aqueles olhos azuis. Ele não é um galã de cinema e é cheio de espinhas. Mas é só abrir aquele sorriso maroto e me chamar de Sakura-chan que me derreto toda._

_E o nosso primeiro beijo, que maravilha! Fico toda arrepiada só de me lembrar. Foi depois do horário da escola no terreno baldio que fica atrás. _

_No começo, o beijo foi meio tímido, ele e eu ficamos tão envergonhados, mas depois aconteceu tão natural! A gente riu e acho que isso deu pra relaxar e aí fomos aproximando nossos rostos e... tcham-tcham... aconteceu! Achei meio estranho no começo a gente colocar a língua na boca um do outro, mas depois a sensação que dá, um calor, hum... foi mágico. E o Naruto foi tão carinhoso!_

_Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei! Mal posso esperar pra vê-lo a amanhã depois da escola e a gente se beijar de novo. Nem meu pai e nem minha mãe podem saber, principalmente a minha mãe. Brava do jeito que é vai espantar o Naruto. Por enquanto, a gente vai namorar escondido e depois a gente vê o que acontece._

Apesar da descrição daquele namoro ser algo inocente, sem aquela lascívia que se via nos dias de hoje com adolescentes da mesma idade, o Uchiha sentiu ciúmes e inveja por Naruto ter sido o primeiro a beijar a "sua Sakura".

Quando percebeu, já era quase meio-dia. Precisava visitar Sakura no hospital.

- 0-

Guest: É porque a história se passa em São Paulo (uma parte), por isso o jornal ser _A Folha de São Paulo_.

akat Uchiha: Desculpe não ter respondido seu review no capítulo anterior. Não se preocupe que procuro concluir algo que já comecei. Posso até demorar, mas não gosto de deixar coisas inacabadas. E obrigada pela força, vou continuar firme nos estudos e me organizar de forma que dê para postar regularmente a história

Mari: Que alívio! Gostei de saber que não sou a única concurseira que curte ler e escrever fics. Espero que vc tenha conseguido uma boa colocação nesse concurso e que possa ter mais tempo para vir aqui ler.

**Gente, neste capítulo procurei situar a história no ano em que o Itachi está lendo (lembrando que só tem quatro dias que a Sakura está no hospital) e, por isso, coloquei em forma de diário essas primeiras recordações dela. Só que a partir do final do próximo capítulo, vou contar mais na terceira pessoa a história dela (Não sou muito de narrar em primeira pessoa)e deixar em segundo plano os acontecimentos da época mais presente.**

**Até a próxima. E mandem reviews!**


	5. Cento e oitenta graus de virada

**Eis o capítulo do mês. Gente, me desculpe, até tentei postar antes este capítulo, mas não deu. Este mês foi uma correria! Um evento muito grandioso vai acontecer na minha cidade neste fim de semana e eu sou uma das pessoas responsáveis. Sem contar que tenho outras fics para administrar, treabalho e estudo pra concursos, etc. Postarei o quanto antes for possível**

**Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Uzumaki Naruto estava na sala de espera. Era um moço de seus vinte e quatro anos, corpo definido, cabelos loiros e rebeldes e olhos azuis. Natural de Belo Horizonte, vivia em São Paulo há algum tempo desde que passara no Curso de Direito da USP. Seus pais residiam ainda na capital mineira e ele estivera de visita por lá nos últimos dias.

Aguardava a saída de Itachi para visitar Sakura. Não conseguia acreditar que sua grande amiga tivera coragem de fazer aquilo. Ino negou tal possibilidade, mas ele não acreditou. Era distraído e meio idiota às vezes, entretanto, se tinha uma coisa que sabia era sobre os sentimentos de sua Sakura-chan.

Havia aquele laço inquebrantável entre eles não porque foram namorados algum dia – embora um relacionamento quase infantil – mas porque eles simplesmente se entendiam. Nem mesmo o casamento da rosada com o Uchiha poderia romper aquela ligação entre eles.

Sentia que Sakura passava por algum problema que a angustiava, entretanto, ela não quisera lhe revelar o que era. Suspeitava que Ino devesse saber, entretanto, não adiantava pressionar a Yamanaka porque era leal e guardava segredos igual a um túmulo. Principalmente se fosse relacionado à rosada.

Poxa, estava desapontado! Por que Sakura não lhe confidenciara o seu tormento? Por que não fora buscar amparo com ele ao invés de ter aquela atitude covarde?

Tinha vontade de invadir o leito que ela ocupava naquele hospital e sacudi-la para que acordasse e se desse conta da burrada que fizera.

Ele sabia de tudo o que ocorrera na vida dela e ficou revoltado pelo que ela foi obrigada a passar. Conseguiu destruir a pessoa que a empurrara para aquilo. É claro que não usou métodos muito corretos, no entanto, para defender as pessoas que amava, ele era capaz de tudo.

E ele amava Sakura não mais como aquela garota por quem se encantou desde a primeira vez que viu na escola, mas pela grande amiga que era.

Entretanto, sabia que Haruno nunca conseguiu superar de fato as duras provas que enfrentou. Mesmo que o canalha que a destruiu estivesse preso. Mesmo que estivesse de volta com as pessoas que a amavam e preocupavam-se com ela. E mesmo prestes a se casar com um homem que parecia amá-la.

Naruto não tinha nada contra o Uchiha, entretanto, achava-o um pouco frio e meio arrogante. Todavia, convenceu-se de que Sakura estava feliz com ele porque sua amiga não continha a emoção sempre que se referia ao noivo.

Porém, havia aquela sombra em seu olhar. Erra uma sombra do passado que insistia em lhe atormentar.

Finalmente, Itachi saiu para lanchar no refeitório. Naruto o viu e aproximou-se.

- Oi... Itachi – cumprimentou com um sorriso

- Oi – respondeu o Uchiha num tom frio.

- Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan hoje de manhã quando cheguei de viagem. Eu... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Ainda bem que a Sakura sobreviveu... a esse pequeno acidente.

Itachi teve certeza de que o Uzumaki não acreditava realmente naquela história de que Sakura ingeriu uma dose excessiva de remédios "por acidente". No entanto, não o contradisse.

- É, ainda bem.

- Ela está melhor?

- Sim. E está respondendo também aos estímulos. Vão tirar os aparelhos dela talvez hoje.

- Então ela já acordou?

- Ainda não, mas a qualquer momento isso pode acontecer.

- Que bom.

Houve uma pausa demorada entre eles. Não eram amigos íntimos, embora Naruto fosse uma visita constante na residência do Uchiha.

- Er... Eu... posso visitar a Sakura? – o loiro cortou o silêncio entre eles

- Claro – confirmou Itachi – Me deixe só pedir para a médica colocar seu nome nas visitas autorizadas.

- Tudo bem, eu espero o tempo que for.

Havia uma profunda demonstração de carinho naquela declaração do Uzumaki que Itachi se perguntava se o outro ainda era apaixonado por sua noiva. Sentiu o ciúme surgir ao se relembrar do que leu no diário de Sakura sobre sua relação com o loiro. Teve vontade de lhe perguntar o que o jovem advogado sentia pela rosada. Contudo, o moreno apenas fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça e retirou-se.

- 0 –

Ele entrou no bar da esquina da rua perto de seu trabalho.

O lugar não era muito grande: tinha apenas uma mesa de sinuca, o balcão onde ficava um mostruário de vidro com salgados e comidas, uma prateleira cheia de garrafas de pinga e cachaça atrás, dois freezers com as cervejas a um canto do bar e apenas sete mesas de ferro de montar e desmontar com duas cadeiras do mesmo tipo.

Zetsu, o dono do estabelecimento, era um sujeito de expressão medonha e de humor instável: num dia poderia estar animado e disposto a vender fiado; no outro, podia mandar para aquele lugar qualquer engraçadinho que viesse com conversas de não pagar na hora. Sua clientela – que eram somente os homens da redondeza – já estava acostumada com essa instabilidade de seu comportamento.

O homem loiro localizou um ruivo jogando sinuca contra outro homem de cabelos pretos vestido com uma blusa preta com um círculo laranja ao centro e que usava um boné do mesmo tipo; outros três indivíduos próximos a eles olhavam a partida.

- Sasori – chamou o ruivo

- Olá, Deidara! Como está? – cumprimentou Sasori sem tirar os olhos de sua tacada.

- Olá, amigo Deidara! Como você está? – falou todo animado o homem de boné – Tobi fica todo feliz em ver você.

Deidara revirou os olhos azuis e ignorou de propósito o sujeito.

- Não estou nada bom. Não tenho dormido direito – confessou ao ruivo

- Deixe-me adivinhar. É por causa de um belo par de olhos verdes da mais alta categoria?

- É – suspirou – Cara, nunca fiquei assim por mulher nenhuma e essa não me sai da cabeça.

- Deidara está apaixonado! Deidara está apaixonado! – zombou Tobi.

- Escute aqui, seu... – o loiro ameaçou avançar em Tobi, porém, Sasori o deteve.

- Calma, amigo. Relaxe – dirigiu-se em tom reprovador a Tobi sem alterar o tom de voz – Cale-se, Tobi. Você já está perdendo feio no jogo, se não se concentrar, já era – voltou a falar com Deidara enquanto se mantinha atento à jogada – Sabe, Deidara, estive pensando... essa mulher diz que se chama Karin, não é?

- É.

- Você não parou pra pensar que... talvez seja um nome falso?

O loiro fez uma expressão aturdida e elevou o tom de voz:

- Está querendo dizer que ela me enganou usando um nome falso?

- Calma aí, velho. Não precisa se zangar – ergueu a mão em sinal de paz sem se intimidar com o tom do outro – Mas existe essa possibilidade. Veja bem: ela é uma mulher grã-fina e mora com alguém... isso é tudo o que você sabe dela. Pelo o que você me disse, ela se esforça em esconder tudo sobre ela. E se ela não quisesse que você a procurasse por aí, talvez não ia dar seu verdadeiro nome.

Deidara não soube o que responder. Aquela possibilidade lhe passara pela cabeça alguma vez, entretanto, queria acreditar que ela foi verdadeira em pelo menos lhe dizer aquele nome. Bem, ela só lhe disse um primeiro nome, nunca um sobrenome por mais que insistisse.

- É, pode ser – admitiu com relutância.

- Eu se fosse você, começaria a investigar a vida dela. Sei lá... talvez segui-la da próxima vez que ela vier.

_Isso se ela viesse_, pensou Deidara.

Não contou a Sasori que a mulher não comparecera ao último encontro deles. Apesar de trabalharem juntos no mesmo local, morarem no mesmo bairro e terem o mesmo grau de escolaridade, o ruivo era muito inteligente e gostava de ler sobre tudo. E observava muito as pessoas. Se quisesse, poderia até ser psicólogo se voltasse a estudar; ele sabia direitinho como analisar e classificar a alma humana.

Isso era uma das coisas que lhe irritava em Sasori. Por isso, não gostava de lhe contar certas coisas porque lá vinha o ruivo com seu ar professoral. Sasori viu a amante de Deidara umas três vezes com ele e foi capaz de fazer um julgamento preciso sobre o caráter dela: uma mulher que busca fugir do passado e tinha a personalidade frágil.

Sasori aconselhou Deidara que fosse com calma e não a pressionasse de modo algum, pois poderia afugentá-la. Porém, o loiro não o escutou e agora via que seu amigo estava certo. Entretanto, jamais admitiria isso para ele.

- Deidara foi enganado! Deidara foi enganado! – Tobi voltou a caçoar

- É hoje que eu mato um! – gritou Deidara e partiu para cima do homem

Jogou-o em cima da mesa de sinuca disposto a estrangulá-lo. Foi preciso Sasori e mais dois homens os separarem ou Deidara teria conseguido seu intento.

- Ei! Ei! Podem parar com essa muvuca aqui no meu bar! Ou eu jogo um balde de água fria pra apagar esse incêndio – gritou Zetsu. Estava num dos dias em que seu humor era dos piores.

Deidara foi para um canto junto com Sasori se sentarem numa mesa. Deixaram Tobi na sinuca jogando com outro homem.

- Cambada de arruaceiros! – continuou Zetsu com seus resmungos enquanto tirava o pó de algumas garrafas da prateleira – Parece que bebem!

- 0 –

Eram nove horas da noite quando Itachi regressou à sua mansão. Não quis saber de jantar e tomou um rápido banho.

Subiu ansioso para o sótão para continuar a leitura dos diários de Sakura. Ainda bem que mandou a empregada fazer uma boa limpeza naquele lugar. Claro, teve o cuidado de trancar o baú com os registros de sua noiva. Não os deixaria expostos à curiosidade dos serviçais.

Pegou um caderno do segundo semestre de 2001. Na primeira página constava a data de 24 de julho. Itachi era atento a quaisquer detalhes, por isso, estranhou as anotações estarem naquela data. Pegou o diário anterior para ver se equivocara, mas não: na última anotação, constava a data de 10 de julho de 2001.

Por que Sakura pulou alguns dias? Seria preguiça ou esteve se divertindo tanto que se esqueceu de escrever em seu diário como religiosamente fazia?

No último registro, ela escreveu toda entusiasmada que partiria no dia seguinte pela manhã com seus pais e sua irmã Karin numa viagem de férias a Porto Seguro, na Bahia, e que ficariam por lá durante uns quinze dias. E acrescentava que levaria o diário para descrever cada dia que passasse por lá.

O moreno retomou a leitura do diário seguinte e teve sua indagação respondida:

_Me desculpe se fiquei esse tempo todo sem escrever em você, mas... é que aconteceu uma coisa terrível: meus pais e minha irmã estão mortos! Mortos! A gente sofreu um acidente na estrada e só eu sobrevivi._

_Estou agora na casa de minha tia Tayuya,irmã da minha mãe._

- 0 –

Sakura estava muito feliz. Ansiava por aquela viagem há uns dois meses. Seu único pesar era que não veria Naruto durante uns quinze dias. O loirinho fez até um bico quando ela o avisou sobre o tempo que ficaria em Porto Seguro.

Ah! Estava muito feliz com ele e já estava cansada de namorar escondido. Haviam combinado que assim que ela voltasse de viagem, os dois iriam conversar com os pais da garota. Naruto tremia só de imaginar a reação "da sogra", mas estava de acordo com essa decisão.

- Anda logo, Sakura! Não temos o dia todo! – disse Karin ao entrar no quarto da rosada e bater palmas para despertá-la de seus devaneios – Cadê suas coisas? Mamãe e papai já arrumaram tudo e eu também.

- Ih, Karin, vai encher outro! Ali ó! – apontou num canto duas malas grandes e uma maleta cor-de-rosa com o desenho da Moranguinho – Já tá tudo arrumado. E eu já estou pronta.

Levantou-se e girou para que a irmã visse como estava vestida: com uma calça jeans escura que só ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, uma miniblusa vermelha sem mangas com um laço na frente e tênis brancos. O cabelo da garota estava solto e chegava até a cintura.

- Viu como eu estou irresistível? – continuou com sorriso convencido.

Karin tossiu de gozação.

- Nossa! Estou passando mal. Acho que vou até vomitar.

- Vá te catar, sua beterraba! – jogou um travesseiro em cima da irmã, mas esta desviou.

- Olha, cuidado, mais respeito comigo. Já falei.

- E o que vai fazer, hein, se eu não te respeitar?

- Ah, deixe-me ver, acho que vou contar para o papai e para a mamãe que você tem estado passeando muito com certo colega loirinho de olhos azuis da escola.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Como é que... você sabe disso? – indagou

- Ah, por favor, Sakura, tem quase um ano que você tá com esse garoto e a gente estuda na mesma escola. Achou que eu não ia saber? Que vergonha, hein, maninha! Escondendo segredos de sua irmã. Tsc, tsc.

- Karin, por favor, não conta isso pros nossos pais, não. Eu... depois da viagem, o Naruto e eu vamos falar com eles. Mas até lá, te peço pra não contar nada.

- Não sei... Depende. O que você vai me dar em troca pra ficar calada?

- Isso é chantagem, Karin! – esbravejou – Pô, eu achei que você fosse minha amiga.

- Negócios são negócios, amigos e irmãs à parte – vendo o bico da irmã, Karin riu – Tô brincando, sua boba, lógico que eu não vou te entregar!

-Eeeeeh, Karin, brigada! Te adoro! – abraçou a ruiva

- Mas, óóó, tenha modos comigo durante essa viagem. Se fizer alguma má-criação... já sabe – fez cara de má.

-Ah, bonitinha – a rosada deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Sou mesmo.

- Ei, vocês duas, andem logo que não temos o dia todo! – a voz impaciente da mãe as chamou da sala.

- 0 –

Viajavam pela estrada afora: o senhor e a senhora Haruno à frente e suas filhas atrás.

A estrada estava livre e o dia estava tranquilo e ensolarado. Sakura e Karin tagarelavam bastante. Em dado momento, passaram a cochichar. Karin indagava à irmã se Naruto beijava bem e Sakura corava, querendo desviar assunto e com medo dos pais escutarem.

De repente, ao virar numa curva, o carro da família foi de encontro a um caminhão de grande porte e em alta velocidade cujo motorista não conseguiu desviar a tempo.

A última coisa que Sakura viu foi sua irmã se jogando sobre ela como se quisesse protegê-la.

- 0 –

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que Sakura viu foi um teto branco.

Estava confusa. E num primeiro momento não se lembrava de nada. Quis se levantar, mas sentiu uma forte dor no corpo e nas pernas. Gemeu.

- Sakura-chan! – a voz de Naruto foi a primeira coisa que ouviu

E logo, o loiro a abraçou com cuidado na cama.

- Na... Naruto... – disse com voz fraca – O que aconteceu?

- Você sofreu um acidente, mas... está bem agora – disse e disfarçou ao limpar uma lágrima no rosto.

- Acidente... – ficou confusa por alguns momentos. Depois, um raio de compreensão fê-la arregalar os olhos – E... o papai? A mamãe? Cadê a Karin?

- Eu... – o jovem não soube o que dizer – Eu vou chamar um médico pra te examinar.

Ele saiu rapidamente. Não queria ter que responder às indagações da garota.

- Não... Naruto – ela tentou se levantar mais uma vez, porém, a dor a impediu.

Não demorou em um médico vir examinar a paciente. Naruto entrou também, acompanhado por sua mãe Kushina.

Depois de verificar que Sakura já estava em boas condições, ainda que com o corpo bastante dolorido, mas sem sequelas, o médico resolveu deixá-la a sós com o Uzumaki e sua mãe.

Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça para ambos como se lhes dessem permissão para revelar algo.

- Sakura, que bom que você está bem – disse com sinceridade a mãe de Naruto. Conhecia a adolescente desde criança quando esta ia a sua casa juntamente com Ino algumas vezes fazer trabalhos escolares em grupo com seu filho.

- Dona Kushina... – a garota tentou mais uma vez se sentar e fez uma careta de dor pelo esforço

- Não, Sakura. Não precisa se levantar por minha causa. Não se esforce em vão.

- Eu preciso saber como estão meus pais... e minha irmã também.

Kushina olhou para seu filho. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem de dar aquela notícia à sua namorada.

- Sakura... você precisa ser forte – ela pegou na mão da jovem

- O que... aconteceu com eles? – ela começou a ficar apavorada pelo tom de voz da mulher e pela sombra que via em seu rosto e no de Naruto.

- Eles... não conseguiram sobreviver ao acidente – suspirou – Seu pai e sua mãe morreram na hora. A Karin até que sobreviveu ao impacto na hora do acidente e foi trazida com vida aqui... mas uma das ferragens do carro a atingiu nas costas na altura do pulmão. Ela perdeu muito sangue... Sinto muito. Você... foi a única que sobreviveu.

- Sakura-chan... Você não está sozinha – interrompeu o Uzumaki – Eu... conversei com minha mãe e com meu pai... e eles concordaram de você ficar com a gente. Mas... se você não quiser, a Ino e os pais dela também estão dispostos a ficarem com você.

Sakura não ouviu metade das coisas que o Uzumaki disse. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas sem se deter a nenhum pensamento específico.

Seu pai e sua mãe morreram na hora... Uma das ferragens do carro atingiu Karin nas costas na altura do pulmão... Seu pai todo animando com a viagem... Sua mãe dando mil recomendações para ela e Karin se comportarem nas férias... Karin implicando com ela antes de embarcarem... Sua irmã se jogou na sua frente como que para protegê-la na hora do acidente.

- Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... – a voz de Naruto tentava trazê-la à realidade.

A rosada não via as lágrimas que deslizavam em seu rosto. Não sentia a dor que tomava conta de seu peito. E não ouviu o som do próprio grito.

- 0 –

Havia se passado três dias. Apesar da grande tristeza que ainda sentia pela perda dos familiares, Sakura estava consolada em saber que pelo menos estaria com pessoas amigas que se importavam com ela. Havia decidido morar com Ino e seus pais.

Entretanto, a poucas horas de receber alta, soube que moraria com Tayuya, irmã mais nova de sua mãe.

Sakura ficou aterrorizada. Ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa mulher. Sabia que era a única irmã que sua mãe tinha e elas não eram muito próximas.

Tayuya era o que se poderia chamar de ovelha negra da família. Envolvia-se com tipos de caráter duvidoso e perambulava sem rumo para tudo quanto era lugar.

No momento, parecia estar numa relação estável que durava três anos com um tal de Orochimaru.

Sakura o viu só uma vez na última visita que a tia fez há dois anos. Passara rapidamente na sala de visitas onde seus pais conversavam com Tayuya e o sujeito. Fora cumprimentá-los como a boa educação manda.

Tremeu de pavor quando o indivíduo a olhou como se quisesse comê-la viva.

E agora moraria com a tia e aquele homem asqueroso?

O pior era que legalmente ela tinha que ficar com o parente mais próximo. Seus outros tios paternos não pareciam dispostos a assumi-la. Ela só tinha uma avó viva – por parte de pai – e esta morava na casa de um filho.

Quanto à Tsunade, sua madrinha, justamente naquele momento estava numa longa viagem pelo mundo para difundir suas últimas descobertas no campo médico e não haviam conseguido entrarem em contato com ela para comunicar sobre o acidente.

A rosada só não entendia o motivo de Tayuya querer adotá-la. Pelo que se lembrava, a tia nunca foi sua maior fã e nem de Karin. E também não parecia se importar com sua única irmã. Só aparecia quando estava com alguma dificuldade financeira e assim que conseguia alguma ajuda da mãe de Sakura - que acabava ajudando por ter o coração mole –, a mulher sumia.

Por que queria criá-la?

A resposta Sakura teve logo depois do dia em que recebeu alta.

Tayuya ia receber uma elevada quantia pela morte do pai de Sakura. Era um benefício mensal do INSS para cobrir as despesas da garota até seus vinte e um anos. Uma quantia que certamente a mulher não investiria na educação de Sakura.

E sem se importar com o abalo emocional e alguma dor física que a sobrinha ainda tinha, Tayuya obrigou-a a assumir os afazeres da casa.

- 0 –

_Eu não quero ficar aqui. Essa mulher... é uma vaca! Se eu não faço o que ela manda, ela me bate. E... tem esse cara que mora com ela, o Orochimaru. Ele me olha de um jeito que me dá medo. Tem também dois moços que moram com eles. São os filhos dele: um se chama Kabuto e o outro Kimimaro._

_O Kimimaro, acho que é o mais novo, fica na dele. Parece até ignorar a minha presença. Mas o tal Kabuto também me olha de uma maneira que me dá arrepios. Não sei se vou aguentar ficar aqui._

_Papai! Mamãe! Por que vocês foram morrer? Karin, maninha, eu preciso de você!_

Ao acabar a leitura, Itachi sentia uma dor grande pela perda de Sakura. Não era novidade para ele saber do acidente que vitimou a família de sua noiva; ela lhe contou isso por alto.

Entretanto, agora sabia a extensão da dor que ela sentiu. Ele sabia exatamente que dor era aquela. Passou pela mesma coisa com o desastre de avião que matara seus pais. A única diferença é que ele não estava com eles quando aconteceu.

Também era bastante jovem na ocasião, tinha quatorze anos. Foi duro porque teve que começar a assumir responsabilidades. Não tinha idade para assumir a presidência das empresas Uchiha, mas foi treinado por Madara – seu tio e vice-presidente – e por outros acionistas para ser o futuro presidente da multinacional.

Além disso, teve que assumir a responsabilidade em cuidar de Sasuke. Apesar de Madara ser o guardião legal de ambos, era Itachi que tomava conta de seu irmãozinho.

Contudo, com o tempo, Itachi se fechou tanto em si mesmo que foi deixando o irmão de lado. E este começou a andar com más companhias. Em consequência, afastou-se dos estudos, começou a beber e até mexer com drogas até tudo culminar num acidente de carro devido a mais uma noite regada a farra.

Itachi não era homem de lamentar as coisas ou de sentir culpa, porém, sentiu-se profundamente responsável pelo curso trágico que a vida do irmão mais novo tomou. Se não tivesse se entregado tanto àquelas responsabilidades e priorizado seu irmão, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Suspirou. Agora se sentia mais próximo a Sakura do que nunca ao saber como suas histórias de vida eram parecidas naquele ponto. Aquela tragédia familiar dela devia ser a raiz de sua fragilidade.

Entretanto, a última anotação da jovem sobre sua "nova família" o deixou perturbado. Ele sentia que a raiz do mal que começou com o acidente, iria mais a fundo. Ele tinha medo de prosseguir a leitura.

Mas não podia desistir. Começou a investigar e tinha que terminar, mesmo que tivesse alguma coisa pra chocá-lo.

Iria até o fim.

Doa a quem doesse.

- 0 -

**E vai doer bem fundo, Itachi. Te prepara!**

**É, gente, a partir daqui começa o martírio da Sakura. Aviso que vai ter cenas muito fortes, embora eu não pretenda detalhá-las. Mas não serão muitos capítulos para contar a parte negra desse período na vida dela. No máximo uns cinco capítulos. E logo chegaremos às partes mais doces e românticas de como ela e Itachi se conhecem. OK?**

**Mas só vou escrever se tiver reviews (também vou apelar pra chantagem). OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
